


Turn The Page

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: New Year's 2018/19 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Wedding, Romance, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: marisabay asked:My best friend is getting married this new years eve so maybe a wedding on New Year's Eve for Bucky? Looking to the future and new chapters of life





	Turn The Page

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Bucky and Lark story. Starting with Kittens and Connection, then Face Time.

* * *

Bucky smiled across the room at the woman in the sleek column of white. She sparkled like a Christmas ornament, though the room itself was draped in black and gold. Lark had calmed her vibrant pink hair down for the event, going for a platinum blonde that suited her just as well. The sleeveless gown showed off her wealth of tattoos, including the Howling Commandos one that was her first.

She laughed with Steve who was dancing with the bride to the last song before the countdown would begin. Bucky had agreed to let her go as long as he got her back before the clock struck midnight.

He’d asked Lark to marry him six months ago via a ring hung on Punk’s collar, and a note stuck to Rogers. He’d been away on a mission, one that reminded him to cherish the good things in his life, and the best thing in it was her. He’d gotten home early and set it up, only to have the two cats nearly blow it when they’d attacked each other trying to get the new stuff they didn’t like off the collars they already despised.

Lark had come home to find him sitting on the floor, a cat beneath each arm and a sheepish grin on his face when he held up Rogers with the tattered note and Punk with the mangled ribbon.

She’d laughed and cried but ultimately said yes, and they’d chosen New Years to marry for the positivity it would bring. What better way to start their lives together and to spread joy than doing so on New Years Eve. Pepper and Tony threw a lavish party every year and were more than happy to make it a wedding, allowing Lark to have both the intimacy of a private, small scale wedding, while still living it up at the best New Years party in New York.

As he watched her sway with Steve, Bucky thought about the year to come, what it would hold, the changes, and the challenges, and smiled. No matter what came, they would face it together as only they could.

Steve’s song ended and Bucky made his way across the floor as the countdown began. Lark was already looking for him and stepped easily into his arms.

“Hey, handsome.”

“Hey, beautiful.”

She grinned and shook her head. “Flirt.”

“Is it wrong to flirt with my wife?”

She chuckled and closed her hand around the back of his neck as people started counting down from ten. “Not at all,” she murmured, drawing him closer.

Bucky hovered over her lips, a crooked smile on his, waiting for the number one. “Happy New Year, Lark. I love you, baby girl,” he whispered right as the crowd cheered.

“Happy New Year, Bucky. I love you so much.”

He drew her in until she pressed against him and kissed her with every bit of love in his heart.  He could just make out the changes in her body, the slight rounding of her belly and fullness of her breasts, but didn’t think anyone else had. Nor had they noticed when he’d brought her glass after glass of sparkling apple juice instead of champagne.

As the people around them broke down in song, Bucky rested his hand on her hip, careful not to give it away, and whispered against her lips, “Happy New Year, baby. It’s going to be the best one yet.”

Lark smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. “You bet your ass it will be.”

-The End-

 


End file.
